Incorrupción e Indecencia
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Ella era incorruptible, pero no podía evitar desear –en ocasiones- que las cosas fueran diferentes. Él era indecente, pero no deseaba serlo con aquella mujer, porque sabía las consecuencias que sus acciones acarrarían. SebastiánxFrances.


No pregunten. Me gusta esta pareja. Mucho. No imaginan cuanto. No pude resistirme a escribir algo de estos dos. Frances me quedó horriblemente OoC, muy infantilonga, casi que no lo público por ello, porque adoro su personalidad, pero bueno, al final me recordé a mi misma que solo es un fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es propiedad de Yana Toboso. Sebastián ya se hubiera tirado a la mitad... tres cuartas partes del elenco si fuera de mi propiedad.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Incorrupción e Indecencia**

-.-

El ocaso cubría el cielo de ese día con una delicadeza casi exasperante. Como si no quisiera que la jornada se acabara, no podía Sebastián Michaelis evitar pensar de ese modo, ese día. La señorita Elizabeth había arribado en la mansión esa tarde junto a su madre, la Marquesa de Midford.

La mujer le exasperaba. Muchas personas le exasperaban, pero esta mujer lograba hacerlo en un sentido poco común. No por eso le trataba distinto, siempre el mayordomo educado dispuesto a comportarse de manera perfecta. La marquesa solía ponerle desafíos, a veces sencillos, a veces complicados. Siempre esperando un desliz, una actitud fuera de lugar, una maldición salida de esos labios carnosos.

A Frances Middord también le exasperaba el indecente mayordomo. Siempre tan perfecto y acomodado. Era algo que le intrigaba y le hastiaba, la insoportable indecencia que sin embargo no evitaba que el mayordomo fuera perfecto en cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Nunca vacilaba, siempre leal a su joven amo, a su querido sobrino, al conde de Phantomhive.

Su relación había trastabillado desde el inicio. Porque Frances no podía confiar tan sencillamente en un mayordomo que había salido de la nada, que había salvado a su sobrino así como así. Era indecoroso que anduviera preguntando por la realidad de su relación, menos a su sobrino, en aquél momento porque estaba herido, ahora porque era un conde. Un sirviente y una mujer de su linaje no deberían si quiera hablar más de lo necesario, regla que lamentablemente a veces se rompía. Sin embargo, era su deber colocarle un ojo a ese mayordomo, divisar sus intenciones, leer sus planes, truncar sus objetivos, de ser maliciosos, y si estaba en su capacidad.

Había algo sobre ese mayordomo, que le inquietaba. Una aura oscura lo rodeaba, una aura tan peligrosa que llegaba a ser atractiva y hechizante, y la razón por la cual la marquesa lo detestaba a tan alto nivel. Porque ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, que no debería emocionarse ni inmutarse ante la presencia de un joven atractivo, menos él siendo un simple empleado de su sobrino. Era una mujer casada, con una serie de responsabilidades inamovibles hacia sus hijos, hacia su esposo, hacia su casa. Y el mayordomo, en ocasiones, la hacía dudar acerca de su rectitud, cosa que por supuesto era incorrecto.

El mayordomo sentía algo parecido por la mujer. Una sensación de duda y congoja, un tormento personal que le inquietaba. La marquesa no era una persona que particularmente te incline a cometer actos pecaminosos. Todo lo contrario, se podría decir. Era una mujer recta, con valores claros, con una personalidad portentosa. Y quizás eso era lo que incomodaba a Sebastián. El grado de rectitud e incorrupción que la mujer pavoneaba cada que cruzaba por esa mansión.

Le hacía relamer los labios inconscientemente, porque era una tentación, una muy grande para un demonio, el grado de incorrupción que la marquesa, que esa mujer, poseía.

Sin embargo nunca se confrontaban el uno al otro. En ocasiones, cuando las manos de la marquesa acomodaban con una delicadeza que no dejaba de ser firme el cabello del joven hombre para echarlo hacia atrás, sentían como el odio y el interés por el uno al otro recorría cada rincón de sus seres.

Porque ambos querían descubrir cómo sería si por un momento dejaran de ser señora y sirviente, y unieran sus rostros dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y la sorpresa. Ella querría introducirse en el pecado, y él estaría más que dispuesto a inducirle a ello.

Pero minutos después, ya separados, la marquesa conversando con el conde y Sebastián cumpliendo sus labores preparando una merienda, se daban cuenta de que era un simple capricho que no tenían planeado cumplir. Sebastián tenía mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse, inducirse en el pecado con esa mujer era faltarle el respeto a su ahora contratista, por mucho que la idea de estar con _ella_ le atrajera; Frances también tenía mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse, y una unión con un sirviente no podría traer nada bueno. Ni siquiera con _él._

Las marquesas habían decidido quedarse esa noche porque una tormenta se había desatado de repente. Era competencia de Maylenne arreglar las habitaciones de las dos mujeres, por lo que Sebastián pensaba que no se encontraría con ella hasta la mañana siguiente.

El ruido de la lluvia era tan acogedor como insinuante, de esos sonidos hedonistas que te hacían querer pasar tiempo de calidad contigo mismo, acompañados de un libro o de una solitaria caminata para liberar la mente.

La marquesa de Midford decidió dar un pequeño recorrido por la mansión, no porque fuera curiosa, sabía que debería quedarse encerrada en la habitación para leer un libro o algo de ese estilo, porque recorrer una mansión que no te pertenece en medio de la noche era una falta de respeto al dueño de la casa, sin embargo no soportaba el aburrimiento que le acongojaba en su habitación. Así que decidió recorrer los pasillos de la morada con delicadeza y cuidado, observando diversos detalles, tales como los cuadros en las paredes, o la belleza delicada de la estructura de la mansión.

Siempre le había intrigado como su joven sobrino había hecho para mandar a reconstruir de las cenizas esa mansión tan prontamente, pero siempre suponía que tendría algo que ver con el mayordomo que lo acompañaba de arriba abajo.

Al estar ocupado en sus deberes nocturnos, el joven mayordomo sintió la presencia de la marquesa recorrer los pasillos de la casa, sin rumbo fijo. Esto le pareció curioso considerando lo propia que la mujer era, por lo que resolvió acercársele para verificar su estado.

Hablando del ruin de roma, el mayordomo aparecía frente a ella, con una tenue sonrisa –indecente-, su caminar pausado y atrayente, un candelabro que alumbraba levemente el oscuro corredor.

-¿Hay algo en que le pueda ayudar, señora Middford? ¿Tiene problemas para dormir? ¿Le gustaría una infusión tranquilizante? -preguntó de manera respetuosa, tratando de hacer contacto visual con la marquesa, que se encontraba mirando un cuadro de su fallecido hermano y su cuñada.

-Estoy bien, mayordomo-respondió con la misma inflexión de voz. Su cabeza se inclinó levemente a la izquierda y las miradas de ambos adultos se encontraron. El mayordomo deseaba conocer lo que se ocultaba tras esa mirada reservada, y la marquesa solo deseaba salir de esa casa prontamente.

-Pero si hay algo que le preocupe yo pondría encárgame de ello.

Era dudosa la razón del ofrecimiento del joven hombre. Él no agradaba de involucrarse en demasía con los humanos, pero había algo sobre esta mujer… Quería saber cuál era su problema, no para resolverlo, más bien por curiosidad. Para saber que calamidad podría poner a la marquesa en ese estado de melancolía.

La marquesa suspiró y volteó su cuerpo completamente hacia al mayordomo. Le miró a los ojos y su ceño se fruncía ante la vista del joven preocupado. ¿Qué podría preocupar al joven mayordomo, más que cumplir las órdenes de su amo? Ella tenía otra serie de responsabilidades mucho más extenuantes que ese hombre tan joven y lleno de vida, seguro no podría comprender. Su misma vitalidad se lo impediría.

-Nada que pueda resolver, mayordomo. Le agradezco su ofrecimiento-. Su voz era tenue pero inflexible. No alzaba la voz más de lo necesario, pero podías notar que estabas ante una figura de autoridad. Eso era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención a Sebastián, como una persona podría aparentar ser débil, pero tener esa voluntad y esa presencia de liderazgo. Probablemente esa era la verdadera razón por la cual el marqués Middford decidió desposarla.

-¿Quiere que me retire? - preguntó amablemente, pero sin dejar de sonar impetuoso y vivaz. La juventud que Frances Midford le admiraba al hombre delante de ella.

Sebastián solía sentirse como un infante a su lado. No porque ella hubiera vivido más que él, sino porque ella pensaba eso, y lo trataba de esa manera. Ella pensaba que le llevaba más de una década, y actuaba conforme a ello. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan... propia.

-Supongo que podrías hacerme compañía, si lo deseas-. Avanzó hasta él y se colocó justo a su faz. Sonrió levemente y avanzó al lado de él. - Aunque si deseas irte estás en tu derecho. No quisiese que tu amo te regañase por andarme haciendo compañía en vez de terminar sus encargos. -expresó con un tono de malicia mientras notaba como el mayordomo la seguía un tanto atrás.

- Lo expone como si supiera lo obstinado que suele ser el joven amo. -dijo colocándose a unos pasos de la marquesa, mientras la observaba caminar. La mujer exudaba nobleza y propiedad, su leve contoneo de caderas expresaba feminidad y cortesía.

-Eres un tanto insolente. Pero si has de saber, adiviné. -dijo la mujer en tono jocoso. Resultaba que conversar con el mayordomo no era tan insufrible como lo había pensado, o quizás era el efecto de la media noche lluviosa afectándole el juicio.

Poder observar a la marquesa enfrente de sí actuando de manera amigable y haciendo bromas con él, era en realidad un tesoro para el joven hombre. Mostraba una faceta desconocida, una que le agradaba a Sebastián en demasía.

Frances se detuvo a observar un cuadro donde aparecía un Ciel Phantomhive de ocho años, observándolo con melancolía. El cambio abrupto en la personalidad del joven niño, la lamentable tragedia que cargaba en sus hombros, y las gigantescas responsabilidades que lo atrapaban no era algo por lo que un joven de su edad debería haber pasado.

Sebastián a su lado se había intrigado por la abrupta detención de la mujer, cuando notó que era lo que ella deseaba observar. Observó cuidadosamente su expresión, notando expresiones tales como la melancolía y la nostalgia. Sebastián no era muy bueno con las emociones humanas, era algo que usualmente le confundía, pero los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer eran claros como el agua en cuanto a sus emociones.

Las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se estrechaban y sus cejas se juntaban, al observar el cuadro frente a ella.

-Recuerdo cuando estaba de esa edad. El tiempo pasa rápido ¿no cree? -preguntó capciosamente mientras el mayordomo acordaba en su mente, por razones distintas a las de ella.

-Quizás no lo notes porque eres un hombre joven con toda la vida por delante, pero dentro de poco notarás como tu existencia se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. Es un destino al que nadie puede escapar.

El mayordomo no pudo evitar sonreír. _Mortales que le tenían miedo a la muerte._ Aunque la mujer frente así sonaba más bien resignada. Un trueno hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, y Sebastián colocó el candelabro en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-¿Las noches heladas le ponen melancólica, mi señora? -preguntó mientras la mujer le miraba con recelo, pudiendo notar la expresión divertida en el rostro del hombre.

-No tienes idea de cuánto, Sebastián. -dijo acomodándose un mechón que le molestaba en el rostro detrás de la oreja para luego abrazarse a sí misma.

Era la primera vez que Sebastián escuchaba salir su nombre de esos labios. Era algo nuevo, sin embargo algo que parecía estar destinado a ser. Los pequeños y carnosos labios de la señora frente a sí se curvaban en una sonrisa altiva, mientras le ordenaba de manera muy calmada que le acompañara hasta su habitación.

Las implicaciones de ese comentario no pasaron de largo por ninguna de las dos mentes. La marquesa sintió un momentáneo calor en las mejillas, antes de decidir que su intención no había sido aquella, que ella solo quería compañía porque no quería avanzar hasta la habitación sola por aquél corredor oscuro.

El mayordomo decidió no decir nada, aunque su estomago dio un retortijón al escuchar la inconsciente propuesta de la mujer frente a él. Su sonrisa también se curvó hacia un costado, acción hecha para ser vista por la marquesa.

Ella también sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Ella también decidió no decir nada mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación donde la marquesa supuestamente debería dormir.

Ambos tratando de no caer en la tentación que resultaba de estar completamente solos en un espacio cerrado. Ambos tratando de recordarse sus obligaciones, ambos decidiendo que sus compromisos no debían verse ensuciados por una aventura pasajera.

Porque quién arriesgaba más era la mujer de la relación. Ella era una mujer felizmente casada, no podía arriesgarse a una aventura con un sirviente, menos siendo este el más cercano servidor de su sobrino. El joven varón se detenía a sí mismo por ella, porque sabía lo mal que podría resultar para ella, no quería dejar de entretenerse con la mujer recta y escrupulosa que caminaba frente a él.

El marco de la habitación era visible, la mujer suspiraba porque sabía que pronto podría descansar en la habitación, y quizás dormirse con el golpeteo de la lluvia, que arreciaba cada vez más sobre sus cabezas.

-Buenas noches, mayordomo.

Mal, mal, mal. Sus labios estaban hechos para pronunciar su nombre, el nombre que su amo le había dado. Ella quería volver a proferir su nombre, pero eso no era propio de una mujer como ella.

-Buenas noches, marquesa.

Palabras muy propias para alguien tan indecente. La mano de la marquesa parecía moverse sola cuando se introdujo en los cabellos del hombre y echó sus cabellos para adelante.

-Mucho mejor. -dijo sonriendo mientras acomodaba unos flequillos sobre su rostro. El mayordomo se inclinó hacia adelante, y con la punta del pie cerró la puerta de la habitación tras sí, introduciéndolos a ambos en la alcoba.

Sus manos sujetaban la ceñida cintura de la marquesa mientras sus labios chocaban bajo los suyos. Ninguno pudo soportar la presión que se había formado en sus seres desde hacía años.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: ¿Muy soso? ¿El final es soso? Me gusta el lemon hetero, pero no sé… Es que hay algo con estos dos… El que Frances sea una mujer casada… Es decir, eso ya está a otro nivel. Me gusta muchísimo el FrancesxSebastián (en mi mente ella domina) más no me gusta la idea de que ella engañe a su marido… Pero anyway, Frances es una Milf muy sensual, a mi parecer. No sabía de que color eran sus ojos, así que les puse los mismo que Lizzy.

Review, favs, tomatazos y chocolates son bienvenidos. Espero les haya gustado y no les haya desagradado la gran OoCeada que sufrieron estos adorados personajes en la creación de este shot. Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
